


All your fault

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Being Lost, Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June gets lost with Silas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your fault

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me. I got the idea off an idea generator.

June glared at Silas. "Not my fault you are so damn self-centered, you narssistic bitch! Now we're lost!"

"Quit whining about me being a bitch, and stop bring one yourself!"

June scoffed, then turned her attention back to the road. "Got a gps?"

"No."

"Map?"  
s  
"No."

" _Any kind of tracking thing?_ "

"Sorry, no."

"What kind of war man are you if you aren't prepared for a simple situation?" June snapped.

"It's not my fault we lost all our equipment!"

If Ihad thr chance, I'd kill you in a heartbeat." June sighed. "Okay, find a rock with moss."

"MOSS?"

"Moss always points to civilization."

"Like I'd believe that old wives tale." Silas sniffed.

"DO IT!" June yelled at him. "OR I WILL TAKE YOUR NECK AND RUN IT UP THE CLIFF!"

"Fine!" Silas began grumbling. "Bitch, thinking she is the boss..."

June leaned back and sighed. "What now..."

Just then, a green portal came out of nowwhere, and Jack and Arcee came out. "Mom, there you are!"

"Can we get out of here?" June asked. "The son of a bitch Silas wandered offf, I want to go before he's back."

"Sure." Acree relied. "Ratch, y'know what to do."

The portal came up again, and the three wwent through it. When Silas got back to the spot June had been, he was flabbergasted to find her gone. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted her!"


End file.
